


Joining the Inquisition

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle, Ben-Hassrath, M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Rogue Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: A little look into the Iron Bull and his Chargers joining Mettius' forces in the Inquisition.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 28





	Joining the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Familiar dialogue from game play. :)

“Hissrad, I see your group isn’t as good as the rumors say.” Gatt stated as he came out of the shadows of the tent wall behind the Qunari.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I made it this far into your camp without being stopped.” The elf crossed his arms. 

“You sure about that?” Gatt stiffened up as a knife curled around his throat and another pushed slightly into his left side where there was a gap in his armour. Gatt tilted his head slightly and saw an elven woman behind him. “You’re not as good as you think.”

“Enough Skinner, he’s here to deliver some messages. You can let him go. Let the others know to stand down. Come, Gatt, sit down and share the news.” 

Gatt watched as the elf sheathed her daggers and left, when he turned to take a seat he was surprised to see a human standing besides the Qunari. Having learned his lesson in underestimating the group, Gatt moved across from the Qunari and handed over a series of letters. 

“I’ll leave these with you, once you know which you’ll take on I’m to pass the others on to Jarat’s team. I’ll wait outside for your decision.” Gatt left the tent and the human moved to take the seat he had been offered. 

“Anything interesting, Chief?”

“Some boring jobs for the most part, Krem.” the Iron Bull said as he flipped through the messages. He paused half way down one of the middle pages and read again more slowly. “What news have the Chargers picked up on this Inquisition?”

“The Inquisition? It’s led by a rogue, but there’s not much information on them yet. Seems to be run by some splinters of the Chantry, but not recognized by most, and a Seeker. There’s been some sightings of a dwarf archer, elf appostate, and some rumors about a Tevinter mage in the group as well, seems close to the Herald.” Krem offered a shrug.

“Dorian Pavus according to this note.”

“Pavus? Enchanter Pavus?” Krem leans forward to read the missive, only to discover it’s written in Qun which he had yet to fully pick up.

“Know him?”

“Of him, Chief.” Krem leaned back and crossed his arms. “Enchanter Pavus is one of the few Altus class mages that is trying to make things better for those lower than him. I’ve heard whispers of his debates before and after he reached Enchanter. He’s cut down much of his competition via word alone; whereas most Altus would use money or blood magic to get their way and remove competition. If Pavus is involved in this Inquisition, then it must be a good cause and worth our time.” 

“Wow, Krem, didn’t realise you had such a hard-on for the guy. You hate Vints.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Chief. I don’t have a hard-on for him; just recognize the power the Inquisition holds. Doubt most of them know it though. I wonder what drew Pavus down south. It seemed that fixing Tevinter had been his calling.” 

“Well, guess we know our job. Time to join the Inquisition. Krem, head over to Haven and speak to the Herald. Have them come by the Storm Coast for our audition. We’ll take this job and meet you there.” Krem got up with a nod and left the tent with the Iron Bull. He didn’t waste time talking to the other Chargers and instead went directly to his mount and started riding away. He mustn’t waste time chatting when the Chargers were likely to reach the Storm Coast before he could even reach Haven. Thankfully, Haven wasn’t that far south of the coast. Making any delay in rejoining the team dependent on how quickly speaking with the Inquisition went. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take Krem long to get to Haven and leave his horse with the stable master. However, he had the most difficult time in getting anyone to talk to him. No matter who he approached, he was brushed off. He found himself standing outside of the village’s Chantry debating where to try next when, from the corner of his eye, he saw a Vint and human coming out of the doors in debate. 

“Excuse me.” Krem called out. “I have a message for the Inquisition, but am having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.” Krem was glad that both men stopped and turned to him. Hopefully he will finally find success in delivering his offer.

“As the so-called Herald of this show, I’m sure I can take the message, Ser.” The blond responded with a smile.

“Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevara.” Krem introduced himself with a slight bow. “We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.”

“Intriguing proposition, Amatus.” Drawled the Tevinter mage next to the blond. “Killing cultists is always fun.”

“You must be Enchanter Pavus.” Krem spoke up surprising the man.

“Indeed, Ser Aclassi. It’s good to see a fellow countryman this far south. I have missed our accent when it’s not being yelled at us in frustration. Mettius doesn’t quite have it despite living in Asariel on and off for multiple years and I fear the longer we’re here, the more he will lose it.” Dorian let out a forlorn sigh.

“Really now, Dorian,” the Herald rolled his eyes, “stop being so dramatic. Ser Aclassi, we welcome all volunteers and look forward to meeting this Iron Bull. We’ll meet you at the Storm Coast soon.”

“We’re the best you’ll find.” Krem bragged a bit. 

“Well, this does sound like a fun invitation. I wonder what else you’re the best at.” Dorian leered.

“Amatus, really now. Must you?” Krem blinked in surprise as the Herald dragged Enchanter Pavus off leaving him alone.

“I wonder how many know the Herald is sleeping with a Tevinter?” Krem quietly muttered to himself before heading back to the stables. He best get his observations to Bull quickly before the Inquisition showed up. Wouldn’t do to be caught unprepared, and if he left now they could set the stage to show themselves off in the best way possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chief!” Krem called out as he cut down another cultist mage.

“I see them.” Bull replied, spinning his war ax into the chestplate of the warrior before him. “Guess they want to see our full capabilities. Chargers! Time to finish this.”

It didn’t take long for the Bull and his Chargers to finish off the enemies on this stretch of the coast. Once it was obvious that the battle was over, the Inquisition team made their way down the slope.

“Chargers stand down.” Krem called out to the team. “Stitches, check everyone and heal any damage taken.”

“Krem! How’d we do?” Bull asked, picking his way over the rocks. 

“Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead.” Krem reported.

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks.” Krem nodded and walked away as the Herald and his party finished making their way across the rocky beach. “So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.”

“You must be Iron Bull.”

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away.” Bull said with a shrug as he led the group to a handy set of fallen logs. “You can call me Bull though. I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant.”

“How could we forget? Ser Aclassi.” Krem did his best to ignore the voice at his shoulder as he passed mugs of ale to the Bull and Herald. After the comment at Haven, he figured it’d be best to ignore any flirty comments from the Tevinter mage. 

“Dorian, do behave. We talked about this.” The Herald waved the mage over to join him on his log. “Pardon that, Bull. This is Dorian Pavus, Varric Tethras, and Cassandra Pendaghast. I am Mettius Tarasy’lan, the Inquisition has taken to calling me the Herald.”

“Good to see you again, Herald and Enchanter Pavus.” Krem finished passing out ale. “Throatcutters are done, Chief.”

“Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem. Or to you Herald and Enchanter.” Bull nodded to his guests acknowledging the fact they both came south from Tevinter. He couldn’t get a good read on where the Herald was from originally, but he obviously spent enough time over the last few years in Tevinter to tan like them. 

“None take. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?” Krem joked back. 

“So… You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it… and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.” 

“How much is this going to cost me, exactly?” Mettius asked, tilting his head to shield his eyes from the constantly falling rain. 

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador - what’s her name - Josephine? We’d go through her and get the payments set up.”

“Well informed, aren’t you?” Dorian asked, watching the Qunari uneasily.

“The gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it.” Bull continued as if Dorian hadn’t spoken. “There’s one other thing. Might be useful. Might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

Mettius shot out his arm in time to stop Dorian from pulling his staff into an attack. 

“We have. Qunari spies of a sort.” 

“Yeah, that’s them.” Bull said friendly enough, but closely watched the Tevinter mage. He knew despite how relaxed his team looked now, they too watched closely in case they needed to jump in. “Or, well, us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

“Mustn’t be a good spy if you’re just telling us straight out.” Varric mused from his spot on Dorian’s opposite side.

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed.” Bull offered a shrug. “So whatever I am, I’m on your side.” The last was said with a look to Dorian who still hadn’t removed his hand from his staff.

“You still could have hidden what you are.” Cassandra piped up with narrowed eyes.

“From something called the Inquisition? I’d’ve been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.”

“He has your number, Seeker.” Varric chuckled.

“You run your reports past our spymaster before sending them and send nothing she doesn’t approve.” Mettius shrugged. “If the reports compromise the Inquisition, Cassandra will happily eat you alive.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bull nodded in agreement. “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”

“What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up. With axes.”

“Find someway to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” Bull started walking away. “We’ll meet you back at Haven.”

“Mettius!” Dorian hissed grabbing a hold of Mettius’s arm. “You can’t be serious.”

“Ben-Hassrath reports are good Dorian. Leliana will have a lot of use out of them, if she’s as good as she appears.”

“I don’t trust them.”

“That’s fine, but is it because he’s a spy with mercenaries or because he’s a Qunari?”

“Does it matter?” 

“I know your countrymen have been at war with them for years, but not all Qunari are bad. Just like all Tevinters aren’t blood mages. If you can’t trust them, trust me.” 


End file.
